Sin's Contest History
Who is Sin? In the beginning of Final Fantasy X, you see Tidus getting ready to enjoy a game of Blitzball. Right after the game begins, Zanarkand gets attacked and destroyed by Sin, the diabolical whale-like being that mows over everything in its path. Tidus and his friend Auron decide to combat the monster, but Auron has a surprise for Tidus once they reach Sin. Instead of fighting it, Auron turns to the creature and asks him if he's ready. Tidus, being wholly confused by this, soon learns what Auron meant as Auron turns to Tidus and allows Sin to swallow him. Tidus awakes in a completely new world called Spira, and after getting acquainted with the natives, learns that Sin is the direct cause of a massive cycle of death upon the world. The people there believe that Sin came to Spira as a result of machina being allowed to be used in the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. This makes enough sense as a belief system, but Tidus is shocked to hear that Zanarkand had been destroyed 1000 years prior to the events on Spira that he is currently experiencing. What the...? Sin can be defeated, but there is only one way to do it. A summoner must travel to all of the temples of the world, earn the trust of all of the aeons there, and then travel to Zanarkand before summoning the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon is so powerful that it will kill both Sin and the summoner who uses it, but Spira gets to experience a Calm afterwards and the summoner goes down as one who was willing to sacrifice his or herself for the good of the world. Sounds nice, except that Sin always returns to begin the cycle over again, hence the name of the world in FFX being one letter short of spiral. There is also much more to Sin and Spira than meets the eye. Sin is not simply a villain that destroys as it sees fit. There is a reason behind all of this, and the truth behind all of Spira's events is one of the better stories of gaming. Ever wonder if anything or anyone resides within Sin? "How many died today? People die, and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing? When will it stop? Yuna won't stop dancing... not until Sin is gone." - Tidus Sin's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Spring 2005 Contest - Triforce Division - 6 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Dr. Robotnik, 35231 48.68% - 37149 51.32% * Extrapolated Strength --- 18th Place 19.02% Sin only saw one match in Spring 2005, but it wound up being the closest match of the entire contest. It was a fairly debated match until the picture was released, where Sin's supporters than conceded that Sin's Fin had no chance of beating one of the most recognizable villains in gaming. The irony is that Sin's close loss falls within the gray area in which match pictures can really make a difference. The people that had Sin winning two matches may very well have been screwed over by one of the worst match pics in history, though Sin's loss was a very easy one to take given that Tai was Sin's biggest supporter in the weeks leading to to the match. Sin may not make another contest, but he would have a decent shot at winning a match if given proper representation and a good seed. Category:Contest Histories